


Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep

by dudewhatswiththeshorts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Bottom Dean, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut Dean, Come Eating, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingering, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, but no mpreg, but not ABO, dom Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewhatswiththeshorts/pseuds/dudewhatswiththeshorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel goes into an angel rut, Dean bottoms for the first time, and the moral of the story is that he's a huge cockslut.</p><p>Aka, shameless porn with a ton of dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday!!! Have some porn and think of me as you read it ;) This isn't edited yet, y'all, but I couldn't wait to post it so here ya go.
> 
> Title from Amanda Palmer's "Do it With a Rockstar."

Dean has spent most of his life screwing women. He’s known about his repressed second half of his sexuality, but had decided to keep it down deep. If he could be normal, why be anything else?

Dean never had anyone to sit him down and explain that he was okay, that his sexuality was valid. He liked girls, and he also liked boys and he shouldn’t be so nervous about that. John Winchester had been too invested in the hunt for Azazel to even notice that Dean was constantly questioning his sexuality, and though Dean would have had no trouble going to his dad, he never did. He loved his dad, but he could never be sure what his reaction would be. It wasn’t until many years later that he realized John Winchester was a hard ass, but not entirely an asshole. That bit of knowledge gave him enough courage to spend the night with a man for the first time.

Dean has wandered into a unmistakably gay bar with a condom and some lube in his pocket, met a guy with dark hair and stubble all over his cheeks and chin, and invited him to the back. Without any knowledge on how to _receive_ , Dean _gave,_ fucking the man nice and slow against the bathroom wall. The man told him it was fun, and they left the bar without getting each others’ numbers.

Dean hadn’t screwed another guy since.

Until Cas, of course. 

They had started out tentative, afraid of each other. At least, Dean had been afraid to invite Cas into his heart like that. The angel was ready to give Dean whatever he needed, to take whatever Dean was willing to give. It was as if everything that happened the past five years had never happened. They were just Cas and Dean. Dean and Cas. It wasn’t too long after they realized that, that they began to get sexual. Hand jobs on cases in small motel bathrooms, and blowjobs, slow and lazy in the back of Baby. Then Cas let Dean fuck him nice and slow in the bunker while Sam was out, undeniably knowing what the two were doing.

They couldn’t stop after that. The fucked whenever they could, whenever Sam was out. It ranged from fast to slow, from rough to tender. Dean had always been one to give, and so he gave. He never once asked Cas for anything, except maybe that he would stay the night. Cas did that a lot, to Dean’s relief. 

Dean spent so much time giving, giving, giving that it was entirely a surprise when he woke up at four in the morning to an angel of the lord eating him out.

Dean had never had a rim job before and it took him a moment to realize what was happening before he started to fuck back onto the angel’s tongue.

“F-fuck,” he stuttered, hands reaching for the angel’s hair on instinct. His legs are thrown over the angel’s shoulders, his thighs being bruised by strong hands. The sounds Cas was making were _obscene._ Slurping and sucking and lapping like he’d never tasted anything so good in his life.

Dean really wanted to ask Cas what had gotten into him, but all that would come out was: _“Cas, please.”_

Then, to his utter horror, the angel stopped. He lifted his head, and stared straight into Dean’s eyes. Dean bucked back, trying to get Castiel to go back to what he was doing, but he wouldn’t.

“Dean,” Cas growled and the sound caused Dean’s cock to throb. Fuck, Cas had never done anything like this, and Dean _loved_ it. “Dean, you will come on my tongue, and my tongue alone. If you’re lucky, maybe I’ll give you my fingers later. Would you like that Dean? If I fed your virgin hole a few fingers?”

It was all Dean could do not to cry out at that thought. Dean nodded practically sobbing at his neglected cock, “Yes, Cas, please, I want your fingers, _please.”_

Cas took one hand off of Dean’s thighs and allowed a finger to lazily circle Dean’s pucker, nudging it in with barely-there pressure, but taking the pressure away just as soon as it started. Dean sobbed with need, hand reaching for his hard, aching cock, but then Cas was there, grabbing his wrist to stop him. “I don’t want to have to tie you up, Dean,” the angel spoke slowly, voice deep and gruff. Dean whimpered, another sob leaving him.

“Please, Cas.”

Castiel left Dean’s hand by his side and resumed eating the hunter out, every once in a while teasing his hole with his fingers, but never pushing them inside. His tongue was doing all the work, fucking Dean for all he was worth, saliva dripping down Dean’s ass. The hunter never made a move to touch himself again, but he had to grab onto the sheets in order to do so, knuckles white with the effort. 

He used his thighs to press Cas’s head closer, closer into his ass and the new angle sparked something in Dean and then he was crying out, tears streaming down his cheeks, and then he was coming, hard and thick. It got all over Dean’s chest, even hitting him in the chin. Cas didn’t stop licking until Dean was whimpering in oversensitivity, soft whines of “stop, Cas,” and “ _please,_ Cas,” finally slowing him down.

When the angel lifted his head up, his pupils were large, darkened with lust. Dean shuddered at the sight, swallowing deeply as the angel lifted his hand and ran his fingers through Dean’s come. He painted Dean’s lips with it and Dean got the message, opening his mouth and licking it all up off of Cas. It punched out a growl from the angel and then Dean was being finger fucked, fast and deep, the taste of his own come being spread to the back of his throat. It was the hottest thing that had ever happened to him and he wondered why Cas and he had never done it before. By the end of it all, Cas lifted himself up and kneeled over his hunter, removing his fingers from the man’s mouth. He stroked his cock, once, twice, three times, and then Dean’s face was being painted in hot, white come. Dean passes out.

That was the first time it happened.

 

-

 

The second time Castiel jumps Dean, it’s after the two had had a nice, long talk.

_“My kind– angels… when they’re in human form for long periods of time they begin to grow around the human form. They take characteristics of it and give them an angel twist of sorts.”_

_“So… you’re horny like a human. Except you’re_ super _horny because you’re an angel?”_

_“… In a way. I’ve been given a large urge to breed.”_

_“Wait a fucking moment. To_ breed?”

_“Yes.”_

_“Last time I checked, Cas, I’m a dude. Can’t exactly get pregnant.”_

_“My biology doesn’t seem to care.”_

So, when Castiel crawled on top of Dean the next night, eyes filled with lust and his voice deep and gruff, the hunter knew what to expect.

It didn’t mean he excepted it.

For a man who had given his life to giving, he wasn’t exactly used to getting fucked.

“I’ll fuck you so good, baby, so hard and nice. You’ll like that right?” Dean purrs as Cas climbs on top of him, stroking the angel’s hair and rubbing a hand over his stubbly jaw.

Cas growls in response, cupping Dean’s dick through his pajama pants roughly Dean gasps in surprise, cock hardening in his pants. “I’m a _dominant angel_ , Dean,” Cas rasps, “I’m meant to breed.To _fuck._ ”

He lays his hand across Dean’s shirt-clad chest, finding a nipple from under the fabric and squeezing. A breathy gasp is punched out from his hunter at the feeling.

“Y-yeah, okay,” Dean stutters, looking up into Cas’s blue eyes, and he takes a chance in saying: “Okay, baby, breed me up.”

This, apparently, is the right thing to say, because Cas is growling again, deep and rich in his chest, and he tilts Dean’s chin up with his fingers, attacking his mouth immediately. Dean, who’s normally the dominant one in the relationship, tries to take hold of the kiss, but Cas growls again, pulling away and staring sternly at Dean. The hunter looks down, averting his eyes. A submissive act, no doubt. It comes naturally. Cas likes this. He likes this a lot, and he’s then licking his way into Dean’s mouth again. 

The way that Cas is taking charge _excites_ Dean. It brings out something that Dean has craved since before he fucked a guy in the bathroom of that gay bar. Without thinking, Dean wraps his legs around the angel’s hips, grinding onto the man’s stiff cock. The two groan in unison, Cas separating the kiss and burying his head into Dean’s shoulder. The two roll their hips together, everything slowing down. The only sound in the room is the sound of their panting and the occasional happy sounds leaving Dean’s lips whenever Castiel lays a gentle kiss on his neck, bites his ear. 

Cas is warm, Dean notes, warmer than he’s ever been, and yet he’s holding back everything he wants to do to Dean. He explained what the need would feel like. 

_It’s almost unstoppable. It will come in waves. It could last for months. Dean, I need to know you can handle something like that. If you cannot, I suggest you ask me to leave._

_Cas, hey, I can handle it, buddy. I’m a Winchester._

_Dean, this isn’t just some fucking_ hard on. _This is something rooted deeper than that. It’s an urge. I– I can’t stop it once it starts. It heats my body, more than the normal temperature. It makes sure that I… that I copulate with whoever is within my range. Or… or my mate. It will give you no rest._

“Cas,” Dean whispers gently into the angel’s ear, “It’s okay, sweetheart. Let go. I can handle it.”

It’s like there’s a wall crumbling down. The second he says those last four words, slow and sweet into his lover’s ear, Cas sets in motion. He flips Dean over onto his stomach and Dean takes that as a chance to rub his hard cock against the mattress. Castiel covers over Dean’s body, his erection pressing between Dean’s ass cheeks. Suddenly, Dean wants their clothes off. He wants that cock inside him. Fuck, he _wants to be fucked._

For a while, Cas just ruts against his ass while Dean whines, needy and impatient for what he knows comes next, but then Cas sits up and peels off his clothes. Dean turns around and watches it all happen, a little bit delirious as inch after inch of beautiful, lightly tanned skin in revealed.

Cas turns to Dean, darkened, lustful eyes taking in the disheveled mess that is Dean Winchester, and Dean’s never felt more _exposed._ Then, the angel’s pulling off all of Dean’s clothes, too, tearing his shirt off over his head and yanking his pants and boxers off in one go. He lays on top of the man and Dean relishes in the skin-against-skin contact. 

The rutting continues until Dean is whining again and Cas’s cock is harder than it’s ever been before, and Cas is pressing Dean down so his chest is to the mattress and his ass is in the air. He eats him out again, and Dean is pretty sure Cas knows how much Dean loves it and through his last bit of lucidity is doing it just to get Dean _begging_ for release.

It works, and after only a minute of the angel’s tongue Dean is stringing together barely understandable pleas. 

“Cas, _baby, C-cas, P-Please,_ babe, it _hurts._ C-come, let _me come, please.”_ Cas makes a few, pleased noises in the back of his throat and then he’s pressing a finger into Dean. 

Dean fucking _mewls_ at the feeling, pressing himself farther into the mattress, trying to fuck back onto Cas’s one finger. The angel shushes him, running a hand down his back and then adding an extra finger, sliding it into Dean’s hole. There’s a slight burn accompanying it, it’s passage only lubed with Cas’s spit, but Dean _loves_ the burn. He loves that ache of being so, so full.

“C _-Cas_ ,” Dean gasps when suddenly a third finger presses in, brushing against his prostate so fucking _deliciously._ “G-Get in me, baby, please, sweetheart, _i-in_ me.” 

The angel growls, removes his fingers, and then drags Dean up by the shoulders and sits him on his lap, his chest to Dean’s back. The angel moves him in place until his cock lines up with Dean’s hole and then Dean is sinking down on Cas’ fat cock.

The stretch is painful– after all Cas barely had time to stretch the hunter. The two were too distracted by lust and arousal. Dean doesn’t care about the pain. God, he loves it. He loves this feeling. This foreign feeling of being filled. Being filled by _Cas_ , no less.

After a small moment the two take to catch their breaths, Cas is moving, gripping Dean’s hips with a bruising force and moving him up and down, up and down on his dick. The friction is insane, Cas’s prick hot and throbbing, dripping with precum. Cas is _huge_ , and it makes Dean’s mind spin.

“Lovely, Dean,” Cas growls, still his polite self even under the thick wave of rut, “Taking my cock so well. Meant for it. Meant to take my cock.”

The words shoot down to Dean’s arousal, swirling up a mixture of humiliation, shame, and pleasure. Too many feelings at once. He can barely sit straight– too many sensations. Cas is keeping him upright on his lap without any help from Dean, despite the hunter’s futile attempts to grab purchase against the bed. Eventually, he gives up, gives in to being used, being nothing but a hole for Cas to fuck. He scrambles to grip onto Castiel’s shoulders, wrapping one arm around the back of the angel’s neck. 

Everything is overwhelming.

The range of emotions that wash over Dean as he rides the wave of pleasure are crazy. Cas whispers things to Dean. “Such a slut,” he’ll say. “Gonna breed you up, Dean Winchester. Get you fat with child,” he’ll say. “Such a beautiful bitch,” he’ll say. The dirty, filthy things spewing out of his mouth mix Dean up because he _likes them._ He likes being called dirty and beautiful and a bitch, and a slut. He likes knowing that Cas enjoys using him. He likes feeling useful. He likes giving in this new way. He’s giving by receiving.

Every time Cas thrust Dean into his lap, hits his balls against Dean’s ass, makes cock dive as deep as it can into Dean, the hunter cries out. Cas’s hot prick fills him up so good, touches his prostate every few thrusts. Cas mutters things, things that makes Dean hot, when this happens. More dirty, filthy words that make Dean blush. “Touched your good spot, didn’t I, sweetheart?” “Feel that Dean? You’ll only ever get that feeling with me.” “That spot up your tight little ass proves that you were meant to take cock, hmm?” 

Too many words, too many feelings, too many emotions. Bouncing a few more times on his angel’s cock, Dean comes untouched. He’s surprised, barely having time to prepare and he falls limp, completely reliant on Castiel to hold him up. The angel keeps a firm steady grip on his hips. The angel does not stop fucking Dean. He fucks Dean through his orgasm, fucks Dean as the hunter is rung out of ever drip of come. Soon, things become sensitive. Soon, things start to hurt.

“Cas… Cas, baby it’s too much. It’s too much, sweetheart!” Dean cries, tears curling up in the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall. “Too much too much.”

The angel barely listens to him, if anything he starts to fuck even harder, reaches his hands over and plays with Dean’s limp cock. Dean cries out with oversensitivity, yells when Cas pinches and rubs his small nipples. “Beautiful. Gorgeous,” the angel mumbles into the back of Dean’s neck. He seems completely unaware of what he’s doing to Dean. He’s tearing the man apart.

His prick continues to hit Dean’s prostate, over and over and over again. His nails drag down the hunter’s chest, his hand squeezes and drags over Dean’s limp dick. Dean can’t even get hard again. The sensations are too much. They’re too painful. He’s plain out sobbing now, choking and weeping. 

And then, finally, Cas comes.

That itself is a handful.

Dean feels the hot come splash his insides, feels his ass automatically milk Cas of everything he’s worth. He feels soft hands rub his tummy, but he can’t pay attention to that. All he can think about is the come filling him up, drowning him from the inside, giving him proof that Cas just used him, just enjoyed him.

When Cas is done orgasming, he pulls out. Dean’s about ready to flop onto the bed, exhausted and wrung out from the intense sex. Cas, of course, has other plans. He’s forcing Dean onto his hands and knees, sticking two fingers inside Dean’s sore, puffy hole. He watches as the cum tries to trickle out from Dean’s asshole, he watches as Dean arches his back, trying to keep it inside him.

“Look at that,” Cas murmurs in wonder, “So slutty. You just had me inside and your ass already wants more. You’re already sucking me in, keeping my seed inside you. Don’t you want more?”

Dean shakes his head, but he’s babbling the opposite, nonsense strung together. “Yeah Cas yeah baby your cock feels so good love it but its too much Cas too much love it love you love feeling you come inside me.” 

Castiel simply chuckles, slipping his fingers out and then replacing them with something hard and small, cool and plastic.

“Not tonight, my love,” Cas whispers, “But tonight, you’ll keep my come inside you. It’ll keep you sated through the night.”

Dean falls asleep very easily that night.

 

-

 

In the following days, Cas fucks Dean every night. Sometimes, he’ll bounce Dean up and down on his lap until Dean has come at least twice and he’s begging for Cas to stop. Other times, he’ll hold Dean against a wall, force Dean to wrap his legs around his waist. 

Dean seems to like being on his hands and knees, though. He loves having Cas look at his ass and play with his hole well after their done, lick out all his come before Cas shoves his cock back in and plugs him for the night. Of course, Dean also loves other ways, like when Cas will sit Dean on him while they’re watching a movie and will keep him like that for hours, or when Cas can’t control himself and will simply fuck Dean on the table, Dean’s shirt risen up for Cas to play with his nipples. 

In other words, the following days are exhausting. Especially for Dean. But the two have found a system, found a rhythm, and Dean has never enjoyed sex so much in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: fandomswithbandoms.tumblr.com  
> Check out my NSFW tumblr: bottomdeanblog.tumblr.com


End file.
